


Mine Mine Mine

by ayakocho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, before the lion swap and Shiro's disappearance, more hurt than comfort for now, not exactly an a/b/o fic just referencing elements of a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: "When Shiro exited the black lion through her mouth ramp, he saw that everyone was gathered outside his lion, as Hunk had informed him, and Coran was holding several odd pieces of equipment, probably to run some quick scans. They all stopped talking and turned to look at him once they heard his footsteps on the metal ramp. Normally he would feel a little self conscious to have these many eyes on him, but now...the attention of all his teammates and even the Princess and her advisor made him feel...good. More than good actually. It made him feel respected, powerful .His gaze swept over them as he descended the ramp. He felt like he was searching for something. For someone. It wasn’t long before he found what he was looking for.A face with smooth, tanned skin and a pair of bright blue eyes that were staring into his own.Lance."Shiro starts behaving weirdly after being hit by the Galra's latest weapon and ends up hurting Lance. Blaming himself for hurting his teammate, Shiro isolates himself from the team. Sadly, Shiro forgot that he wasn't the only one who got hit by that weapon.





	Mine Mine Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've always lowkey shipped Shance but thanks to Season 5 I now properly ship it and I have read way too many Shance fics in the past few days so I felt like writing my own. This is the first time I'm writing a fic from Shiro's perspective so he may seem a little OOC and I would like to apologise in advance.
> 
> Hope you have an enjoyable time reading this!
> 
> Edit 19/03/2018: Some parts of the story have been rewritten. I felt that those scenes were lacking/I didn't really convey my thoughts well enough so I read through the whole thing again and changed them.

In hindsight, Shiro should have realised sooner that this entire set up was a trap by the Galra. The moment they flew out of the castle in their lions they were attacked by dozens of fighter jets in all directions. Fighter jets were easy to take down, but what they lacked in power they made up for in numbers. All of them had been too occupied with getting rid of the fighter jets to notice the giant cannon appear on the planet below them until it was too late. By the time they had noticed the cannon, it had already aimed and fired.

Shiro used his arms to shield his eyes as the cockpit of the black lion was encased in a blinding flash of purple light. The bright light only lasted for a few seconds before it faded and he was left staring back at the dark abyss of space.

Shiro blinked several times to adjust to the sudden darkness before checking that his lion was completely fine. Oddly enough, there were no beeping red alert messages and the black lion seemed fine. Through what he could glean from their mental bond, she was also puzzled as to the effects of that laser. It had been intense, and if it was an ion cannon Shiro would be nothing but smithereens right now, but somehow he and his lion were still in one piece. The entire situation was extremely suspicious. The Galra never built machines that didn’t have a purpose. Shiro couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something.

“Shiro!? Lance!?” The frantic tone of Pidge’s voice broke Shiro out of his thoughts. He decided that whatever suspicions he had could be discussed later when they were all back in the castle. For now he should inform his teammates that he was safe so they could stop worrying.

“I’m fine Pidge. Black doesn’t seem to have taken any damage. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“That’s a relief,” Allura chimed in.

“It’s a good thing you were all scattered so not all of you got hit!” Coran exclaimed.

“Lance here. Blue’s perfectly fine as well. Not a single scratch on her beautiful body. Guess that cannon was just all bark and no bite.”

“We can’t be too sure if it really had no effects until we examine both you and Shiro. I think it would be best if all of you return to the castle now.”

“I’ll go prepare the equipment now!”

“What about the Galra?” Shiro asked. He remembered that there were at least a few dozen fighter jets left when the cannon was fired.

“They left the moment that cannon was fired. Must have taken advantage of all that chaos to make a clean escape,” Keith replied.

Shiro looked around the empty space. Indeed not a single Galran fighter jet could be seen.

“Alright team, since the Galra are gone, let’s get back to the castle.”

“Waaaay ahead of you Shiro,” PIdge said as the green lion flew past him. Normally, Shiro would find Pidge’s antics amusing. But now he felt competitive. He needed to be the first to return to the castle. Shiro wondered where this sudden urge came from as he piloted Black towards the castle.

 

X

 

The black lion was not the first to arrive back in the castle. That fact left Shiro feeling rather annoyed for unknown reasons. Normally it didn’t matter which order the lions came back in. So why now was he so focused on having to be the first?

Shiro was so focused on trying to analyse the sudden emotion he didn’t realise he was the only paladin still in their lion until someone pounded loudly on his lion’s mouth.

“Shiro! Are you okay? We’re all waiting for you!” called Hunk.

“Sorry! I’ll be out soon!” Shiro replied.

“Alright! But come out soon because Coran needs to run some checks on you and Lance!”

A shiver ran down his spine when he heard Hunk mention Lance. Shiro hoped that reaction didn’t mean anything and perhaps was due to the cool air of the hangars seeping into his lion (though he knew it was impossible since his lion was still activated and keeping the internal temperatures stable).

When Shiro exited the black lion through her mouth ramp, he saw that everyone was gathered outside his lion, as Hunk had informed him, and Coran was holding several odd pieces of equipment, probably to run some quick scans. They all stopped talking and turned to look at him once they heard his footsteps on the metal ramp. Normally he would feel a little self conscious to have these many eyes on him, but now...the attention of all his teammates and even the Princess and her advisor made him feel...good. More than good actually. It made him feel respected, _powerful_.

His gaze swept over them as he descended the ramp. He felt like he was searching for something. For someone. It wasn’t long before he found what he was looking for.

A face with smooth, tanned skin and a pair of bright blue eyes that were staring into his own.

Lance.

Shiro was so fixated on Lance that he didn’t even notice Keith approaching him and talking to him.

“Shiro, I’m so glad you’re- Shiro…?”

Shiro was snapped out of his trance by Keith’s voice. He turned to look at the red paladin, surprised that he was suddenly next to him.

“Oh, Keith. Sorry, could you repeat what you said? I didn’t quite catch...it…” Movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention and Shiro turned to see Coran fussing over Lance.

It was normal for Coran to be this concerned about the blue paladin, especially since he had been hit by one of the Galra’s weapons, and Shiro knew this. Lance was Coran’s favourite so of course he would be most concerned about him and check on him first. So why was he feeling an overwhelming rage at the sight of somebody that was not him touching Lance?

Shiro’s body seemed to move on autopilot as he took long strides towards Lance. Something was telling him he needed to get to Lance. No one else but him should be able to touch that beautiful boy.

“Hey is Shiro okay…? He’s been staring at Lance since he stepped out of the black lion.”

“Maybe he’s just worried about Lance since he also got hit by that Galra cannon?”

Coran looked up at him as he approached. “Oh Shiro! Good that you’re here. I need to run some scans to check the effects of that Galra canon-”

“Move.”

Coran’s eyes widened in surprise and he gave Shiro a long look before backing away. Shiro watched him walk back to where the Princess was before returning his attention to the person before him.

“Shiro?” Lance asked. He had a confused look on his face.

“Yes, Lance?” Shiro smiled and raised his left hand to gently cup Lance’s face. He felt Lance flinch at his touch and frowned. He had not meant to startle him. Shiro lightly caressed his cheek to calm him. It seemed to work since Lance was soon leaning into his touch and tilting his head to expose more of his neck.

Shiro felt the vibrations in his chest more than heard himself growl. The submissive act and exposed skin had triggered something deep within him. Longing, hunger and lust filled his mind as he pressed his face as much as possible into Lance's neck and took a deep whiff.

Lance smelled amazing.

He smelled of the sea on a clear day, the fresh earth right after a storm. It was calming yet intoxicating, and Shiro could not seem to get enough of it. He wanted nothing more than to embrace him, make him his, and hold him for as long as he could. Sadly before he could act on any of his desires, he was being pulled away by strong arms and thrown onto the cold hard floor.

Shiro sucked in a large breath of cold air as his back hit the ground and suddenly everything seemed clearer. His could feel himself breathing heavily, and whatever desire he had felt when he exited his lion was now gone. The pain from the impact only came to him seconds later, which caused him to groan loudly. He felt whatever was holding his arms tighten and he turned to look at Keith and Hunk on either side of him. Keith was glaring at him and Hunk was watching him warily.

“Keith… Hunk… What’s going on…? Why am I on the floor?”

Keith blinked in surprise. “You don’t remember?”

“My head… I don’t remember. I remember getting out of the black lion and talking to you then… Nothing.”

“You really don’t remember?” Hunk asked. Shiro could see his eyes searching his face for any sign that he was lying and sighed.

“Hunk, I really don’t remember. But maybe if you told me what happened it could help me recall something?”

“Okay… I don’t really trust you now Shiro but you don’t look like you’re lying.” Hunk paused, glancing at something in front of them. “So you were talking to Keith when suddenly you-”

“Lance! Lance, are you alright!?”

Keith and Hunk jerked their head towards the source of the voice and Shiro craned his neck to look at what it was. He was met with the sight of Coran, Pidge and Allura crouching around Lance, trying to get his attention. The blue paladin looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

“Lance! Lance, are you alright?” Allura asked again.

Lance didn’t seem to hear Allura’s question and continued staring wide eyed at the floor before him.

“I don’t think he can heard you Princess,” Pidge stated.

Allura frowned and grabbed Lance’s shoulders, gently shaking him. “Lance, I need you to snap out of it. Can you hear me?”

The shaking seemed to snap Lance out of whatever trance he was in and his head jerked up to look at Allura. “Allura… What…” He looked at the three people around him, then his gaze shifted to where Keith and Hunk were holding Shiro down on the floor.

When their eyes met, something in his mind seemed to click into place. Everything that happened between them suddenly came back to Shiro. He gasped loudly as he was assaulted with memories of himself stalking  towards Lance, holding his head gently in his hand, and leaning into his neck to scent him before he was pulled away by the combined strength of Keith and Hunk.

Lance had quickly averted his eyes after that, but Shiro was still staring at him. What… What had he done? Humans didn’t just randomly...smell (scent, his brain helpfully supplied) other humans. And why did Lance just let him do it without at least trying to push him away? Unless… Did Lance want it too? No. Lance looked absolutely terrified. There was no way he had wanted anything that happened. Shiro was the one who forced himself onto the blue paladin. He was the one who couldn’t control his desires and forced them onto him. It was his fault.

Shiro could feel himself panicking. He desperately needed to be alone somewhere quiet to clear and organise his thoughts and calm down. He needed to be away from Lance so he wouldn’t hurt him again.

Gathering all his strength, Shiro tugged his arms free of Keith and Hunk’s grasps and quickly ran out of the hangar. He could hear the others calling his name but he ignored them. He couldn’t face them now, not after what he had just done to their precious teammate.

He ran and ran until he finally reached his room and locked himself inside it. Once he was sure no one had followed him and he was truly alone, Shiro collapsed onto his bed and let the tears flow freely.

He had hurt Lance. Lust and hunger had awakened within him at the sight of the other man. He should have resisted it, he shouldn’t have given into it so easily. Everything he could have done to prevent what had happened flashed through his mind and Shiro was filled with a great sense of remorse and regret. But at the same time, he was disgusted by how weak he had been. If only he had been more resilient, if only he had been stronger.

A sudden sharp pain in his chest forced him out of his thoughts. He was aware of the feeling this time, the desperate need for Lance’s presence, smell, touch… Lance in general. He wanted Lance. Now. But he refused to give into these sinful desires again. Instead, he forced himself to stay on the bed, resisting the urge to run out of his room to search for the other man.

The pain intensified the longer Shiro stayed in his room. It had went from occasional sharp bursts of pain to a constant throbbing ache in his chest. It hurt a lot, and whatever was inside him constantly reminded him that he could easily get rid of the pain by going to Lance, but he refused to give in. He was the only one who could protect his friends from the monster inside him. He refused to let it hurt them again, especially Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit 19/03/2018: If you preferred the original version please tell me in the comments and I will make changes accordingly. Also if you have any suggestions to improve the story do tell me in the comments as well! :)


End file.
